Girlfriend?
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: Piper wonders if Jason is still in love with Reyna - Supposed to be funny. One of my old stories, so not good at all, but it's funny. Rview, if you actually read.


1

Piper Mclean, POV

I sit on the deck of the Argo II with my head in my hands. No, I'm not sad or angry or tired or amused...I'm so bored!

We have been on the Argo II for hours making our way to Camp Jupiter, I just can't think of anything to do, so I sit, feeling border than _ever_!

"Hey" Leo says, walking up to me, grinning.

"Hi" I say.

"You sound extremely..."

"Yes, I realize I'm bored!" I say.

"Well sorry" Leo says, backing away. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

I sigh. "Sorry Leo, I guess I'm just stressed, we have to meet _Reyna _in a few minutes" I say.

"You just said her name like she was your mother, you don't actually know if you hate Reyna yet" Leo says.

"Oh, I'm gonna hate her. She is going to try to take Jason away from me!" I say.

Leo rolls his eyes.

"It's true!" I say.

"Piper, if she knows Jason is with you, she won't even bother" Leo says.

I raise an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know?"

"I dunno, but from what Jason has told me, I think that's pretty accurate. There was this one step-mom I had, she was about seventy years old; she was just how Jason explained Reyna..."

"Really Leo? Your comparing Reyna, a seventeen year old, to a seventy year old?" I ask.

"Yep" Leo says.

"Well okay" I say.

Jason walks on deck, "Hey."

I smile at him "hi."

Leo looks from me too Jason and back.

"I gotta go steer the ship, bye guys" he says.

"Bye" I say, darting my eyes toward the wheel, motioning for him to go.

Leo leaves and its just Jason and me.

"So how are you?" Jason asks, sitting beside me.

"Extremely bored" I say.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jason says, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Yep" I say.

"Me too" he whispers extremely loudly.

Leo turns his head. "Well sorryyyyyy!"

Jason and I laugh.

"Just kidding man" Jason says. "Kind of..."

Leo rolls his eyes and turns back to steering.

I shut my eyes and sigh again. Whenever Jason and I share a good time, I always just see him with Reyna, I hate her...

"What's wrong, Pipes?" Jason asks, using the nickname my dad gave me.

"Nothing" I mumble.

"No, I know when something up, tell me" Jason says.

"Nothings wrong" I say, raising my voice.

"She's worried about you and Reyna!" Leo calls.

"Shut up!" I yell.

Leo laughs. I draw my dagger.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" Leo says, turning his head to look at me.

"Leo, go away" Jason says.

"Fine" Leo says, walking down the hall.

"Pipes, are you _seriously_ worried about my _old_ girlfriend? She wasn't _even_ my girlfriend, more like a flirt, I don't care about her like that" Jason says.

"But Jason, I know you liked her to some degree, most of the time feelings don't change, I know these things, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite!" I say.

"I know you are! But Piper, I only liked her, but I love you!" Jason says.

We hear a long "OOH!" Coming from the hall.

"Leo, would you _please_ just leave?" I ask.

"Sorry, I'm leaving for real this time" Leo says.

"I hope so" I mumble. I hear Leo snicker.

I look at Jason, and than it hits me. He just said he _loves_ me!

"W-what?" I ask.

Jason nods. "Yes Pipes, I love you."

I grin, "I love you more."

"Most" Jason says.

I snicker.

"What?"

"You said you love me!" I say.

Jason laughs. He kisses me.

"Well..." I say. "I guess that proves it!"

"Absolutely" Jason says.

"You love her!" Leo sings in the background.

"Leo, I'm going to kill you!" I yell.

"Come at me, bro" Leo says.

"Fine!" I say, drawing my dagger.

I walk to the hall, and see both Leo and Annabeth standing there, grinning.

"Please don't say you listened to that whole conversation" I groan.

"Sorry, but we were just so bored and this was the only thing we could think of to do..." Leo says.

"And we've been waiting for you to finally get together for like, _ever_!" Annabeth adds. Leo nods.

"Why can't I just have a privet life?" I whine.

"Sorry" Leo and Annabeth say at the same time, grinning like crazy.

Jason walks up behind me. "Would you go away? Me and my girlfriend have a few things to discus."

Annabeth nods, but Leo pouts at us.

"Why?" he asks.

"'Cause this is privet, Valdez" Jason says.

"Fine" Leo says, and he and Annabeth walk away.

Than it hit me, Jason called me his _girlfriend_!

The end!

**AN. Hey, what do you think? It was a request from my sister. Now, I'm sorry that it was short and not very detailed, but I wrote this in the middle of the night and it's not really meant to be detailed. This is my first Piper/Jason and I don't even know if I ship them, but, my sister asked me to write it, so I did! If you don't review, I will have too kill you :D**

**Coffee**

**P.S. Am I completely insane? Of course! I can think of very creative ways to kill you if you do not review, I hope that unsettles you :D!**


End file.
